1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to flue gas desulfurization systems and, in particular, to a new and useful method for detecting the forced oxidation of sulfates and sulfites.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the utility industry, the burning of coal results in a major industry-wide problem due to SO.sub.2 emissions. In an effort to reduce SO.sub.2 emissions, desulfurization systems have been developed for removing SO.sub.2. One such desulfurization system is the wet flue gas desulfurization system using forced oxidation. An in situ forced oxidation system is currently used in conjunction with limestone and lime scrubbers for converting the SO.sub.2 from the flue gas to a high quality wall-board gypsum, CaSO.sub.4.2H.sub.2 O. In this system, limestone, CaCO.sub.3, is reacted with the SO.sub.2 and exposed to compressed air in order to maintain a 99% or higher oxidation rate for producing the commercial grade gypsum.
The removal of SO.sub.2 and the production of commercial grade gypsum are directly dependent on the oxidation rate for the system. Therefore, it is important that the oxidation rate be maintained at a sufficient level. The maintaining of the oxidation rate, however, requires that the oxidation rate be monitored, using an indirect measurement method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,065 describes a forced oxidation monitoring and control system.
Presently, the monitoring of oxidation rates for flue gas desulfurization systems are performed under laboratory conditions. The current monitoring methods are quite complicated and elaborate due to the laboratory-type conditions involved.
At this time, there are no known methods or systems for providing an efficient on-line monitoring of an oxidation rate for a flue gas desulfurization system.